In integrated circuit devices used in communicator modules such as radar amplifiers and base station amplifiers, a plurality of integrated circuits, for example, are coupled in parallel and the widths of transistor gates of the integrated circuits are increased to establish a high output.
Furthermore, impedance transformers are coupled to both the input sides and the output sides of the plurality of integrated circuits coupled in parallel to match impedances through matching circuits in the impedance transformers. In particular, impedance transformers with quarter wave-lines coupled in multiple series are widely used in integrated circuit devices needed for wideband characteristics in order to obtain wideband characteristics by increasing the number of quarter wave-line stages.
As related art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Registration Publication No. 5-65104, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 9-139639, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 10-209724, S. B. Cohn, “Optimum Design of Stepped Transmission-Line Transformers”, IRE trans. MTT-3, pp. 16-21, 1955, and E. J. Wilkinson, “An N-Way Hybrid Power Divider”, IEEE Trans Microwave Theory and Techniques, vol. MTT-8, pp. 116-118, 1960 are disclosed.